metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Haven Trooper
Haven Troopers (more commonly known as FROGS) are an army of elite, female soldiers that are under Liquid Ocelot's direct command. Abilities They are mostly armed with the FN P90, a Belgian-made Personal Defense Weapon System, to combat enemies from short to medium ranges. The 5.7mm rounds used in the P90 have high velocity and low impact, while they have low shock and lack the stopping power of other rounds such as the .45ACP used by the Mark 23 and Operator, they are designed to penetrate body armor with ease. When serving as Snipers, their weapon of choice is the DSR-1 Sniper rifle, often used by German Special Forces. Due to its bullpup design, the DSR-1 is shorter than most bolt-action marksmen rifles while retaining good power and accuracy. As their sidearm, they use the Five-seveN 5.7mm pistol. It uses the same ammunition as the P90, benefiting from its accuracy and armor piercing capabilities despite being a handgun. For Close Quarters Combat, they use a machete knife that is attached to their right thigh plate carrier, and a Garrotte to viciously strangle Snake when countering his unarmed attacks, as well as several small throwing knives similair to the ones used by Vamp. They have also been seen wielding XM25 Airburst Grenade Launchers. Among their super-human acrobatic and athletic abilities, which they share in common with the Arsenal Tengu, they also possess the ability to latch onto walls, permitting them the ability to gain any necessary leverage over their targets in urban areas where towering buildings are common. In a codec call, Otacon speculated that this was due to a mechanism that employed Van Der Waals Force. This technology is a mutual interaction that occurs between two electrically neutral particles allowing heavy objects to crawl up walls. This technology is shared by Metal Gear Gekko and Vamp, allowing them to also cling to surfaces, though the sheer weight of the Gekko renders it unable to physically cling to a vertical surface. When they die, their bodies are immolated by a blue fire because their internal nanomachines undergo combustion. However, during the battle with Screaming Mantis, their corpses can clearly be controlled by Screaming Mantis, implying that their nanomachines are still functional after death. Unlike PMCs, FROGS obviously cannot be knocked unconscious after a body search by hitting their crotch (it turns into a grope). If Snake attempts to knock out a FROG this way, she will yell "Perv!" or "You men are all the same!" and retaliate with an incapacitating kick. If you manage to unlock the Big Boss Facecamo, while equipped, unlike the PMC's who crouch and scream, the FROGS will completely faint making it a good idea for the ambush in Advent Palace. Appearances The FROGS are first seen ambushing Rat Patrol and Old Snake at the Advent Palace in the Middle East. A fierce gunfight ensues, showing off the soldiers' impressive abilities of gunplay and acrobatic prowess, but ultimately Snake and his comrades emerge victorious. They are next spotted in South America, once again ambushing Snake inside a small cabin and then patrolling some dense forested areas that Snake must navigate through as he tracks Naomi Hunter. This is the first time that their true battle competence can truly be shown, as they will execute complex formations and work to flush Snake out of hiding if spotted. In Eastern Europe, they are seen attempting to destroy the van carrying Big Boss's remains. In addition, a small battalion of FROGS aboard Liquid's getaway ship gun down surrounding forces of soldiers who have been incapacitated by Liquid's power over their nanomachines. They appear again on Shadow Moses Island, hunting for Snake during a strong blizzard as he fought Crying Wolf. Whenever all of the FROGS are eliminated, more will be called by Crying Wolf. The elite soldiers make their fifth and final appearance on board Liquid's Arsenal Gear, Outer Haven. There are more of them in this area than in every other Act of the game combined as they meticulously search every nook and cranny of the ship, never breaking formation nor letting down their guard. Besides completely covering the deck of the ship, they also attack Snake just prior to Screaming Mantis's fight, and a unit (using only their machetes) is held at bay by Raiden to allow Snake to get past them into the inner bowels of the ship. After Snake and Otacon destroyed the Patriot AIs, The FROGS suffered a severe mental breakdown. The survivors are later rescued by the Marines aboard the U.S.S. Missouri. de:Outer Haven Troopers Category:Metal Gear Solid 4 Category:Private Military Companies